


Hamstrings & Heartaches

by ZoBerry



Series: Reapers? What Reapers? [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Everyone Loves Shepard, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, INSPIRATIONAL, More characters to come, Multi, Romance, What comes after, new life, reapers what reapers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: Shepard woke up with all the motivation sucked out of her.What are friends for right?-Edited Title. Just because-
Series: Reapers? What Reapers? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925056





	Hamstrings & Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a little... extremely unbalanced. It is time to channel some inner friendships...
> 
> Cause friendship is ++War Assets

A handful of voices spoke in a private hospital ward in Earth. There, one human, a Commander Jane Shepard, lay asleep on the bed. A pair of alien beings, once would have been feared and gawked at by humans, were conversing quietly by the side of the bed when a human and another alien being walked in.

A solid bony body stood up, welcoming the newcomers by handing them both a seat. "Glad you're able to make it" he addressed the other alien.

The alien smiled, the tips of her lips rising to meet tired worn out eyes. "I know. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You mean the galaxy?" Another alien replied, her voice coming out from a speaker as the face hid behind a mask.

A chuckle escaped the newcomer alien as she accepted the offered seat. From behind her, the human spoke, "How long is the estimate?"

The male voice - owned by the solid body spoke, turning around to watch the peaceful rise and fall of the patients chest. "Vitals say within today at best, within the week if everything goes wrong."

"At least the worst is a week, and not the worst is never." chimed the other being who was in the room with him.

A blue hand lightly touched the arm that was injected with an IV, fingertips skimmed lightly on the inner biceps before turning back towards her friends. "Will you both be staying with her?"

The turian hummed his assent. "I will. Though someone here is going to be busy in two days, but if lucky, she'll be back within the next." he sent a jab at his seatmate before turning back with a pointed look at the newcomer. "You're always busy though, will you be able to be out long?"

The owner of the blue hand shook her head with a sad smile, "Truth be told no. But I've done worse in my position. I think this is more important anyways. So I'll stay. Even if it takes a week or even longer."

"The galaxy will have a field trip without you watching."

"Well. I'll make sure to have fun either way." This time, a bigger smile graced purple lips.

"You're scary sometimes Liara."

"Says the scarred and charred turian, Garrus."

"Touche."

The two old friends laughed as they settled back on their chairs - there was nothing to do but wait now. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until the human who owned their loyalty, hearts and lives came back to the living.

A quiet peace entered before the helmeted female spoke, turning to remove her helmet once a favorable amount of time has passed since the asari and human entered the room. "You think she'll be alright when she wakes up?"

The human spoke to answer. "It's been a few years. The galaxy is on good schedule with rebuilding, most of the mass relays are working fine... her crew mates are alive. I think she'll be happy when she wakes up."

"I think she'll be surprised." Garrus added - sparing the quarian a quick look to admire the face behind the helmet. He knew that Shepard was not one to deal well with outrageous displays of fame. A medal sure, sometimes a role in the news - an interview here and there - but not the praise that decorated the Milky Way now.

Liara shook her head as she opened her omnitool, clicking on bookmarks that immediately opened tabs so the others could see. "That too. Imagine. Apart from a new statue made for her honor in Tuchanka and Rannoch - a new Holiday in her name in Thessia - lots of organizations popping up in Dekuuna, Irune- even in Khar'shan they hold her name in high regards... Shepard has really rallied every being possible."

Garrus couldn't help but crack a smile - "Don't forget she has that giant billboard in Omega." 

"You mean the one in Afterlife?" Tali asked - incredulous.

The turian nodded, "Yeah. Same one, every Tuesday at 10.05pm, galatic standard time, Aria has it changed to Shepard in honor of helping out on liberating omega and saving all the unfortunate souls from doom, it's on for a good 17 minutes -"

"Same time that the commander was said to rise up the beam and when the crucible was loaded." The human said, noting the similarities.

"Yup. Aria is good with time." Garrus acknowledged.

"Or she just ordered someone to do it." Liara added, an aloof shrug to her shoulders at the mention of the Queen of Omega's name.

Before more talks could come up, Tali moved a hand to get the others' attention - from the corner of her eye, as she watched both her friends interact and the body that lay on the bed, their awaited moment has arrived.

"Shhh. Shepard's waking up, quiet down."

* * *

The world was dark.

She knew she was in bed. 

She knew she was alive.

The scent was the familiar scent of a medbay, the sheets were clean and crisp to the pads of her fingers. Cool air flowed, everything seemed, sterilized.

Next, the world was drenched in hushed whispers and titters of laughter.

Thrumming, musical, emotional. Familiar.

Friends. These were her friends.

She had to smile at that. It has been a while.

In her act to open her eyes, Shepard took a deep breath, her ribs felt unused, as if unable to breathe deep, her body felt tired, oh so tired, even though she probably have slept for a while.

She took another breath, there was something wrong. Something different about her body. 

Another breath.

She was whole.

The cybernetics that sometimes tweaked her body to optimal condition was gone. There were no low hums that echoed in her ears- or 'ticking' sounds that were made when her stress would rise and her cybernetics would crack, there was only peace and unused muscles.

Her breathing went labored.

How could she live without her implants?

How could she save the world with being just Shepard again?

How could she be whole?

She remembered her first death, she knew the pain and suffocation and how her body was mush.

She saw the videos of her being brought back to life.

What would she look like if she opened her eyes.

How was she alive?

Could she even move? Even speak?

Did she deserve to even live? Again?

* * *

Excited looks turned quickly to concern when the steady rise and fall of the chest turned rapid. The vitals spiked higher than normal- something that was not supposed to have happened.

Tali quickly placed her helmet back on as two pairs of nurses and a doctor came in within seconds of Shepard's vital spike.

Garrus moved forward, stepping just in time as the nurses told all the visitors to please exit the room first.

"We'll have to stabilize her sir," the nurse said, quickly clicking on her omnitool to address what needed to be added to Shepard's IV line, "if you and your friends can stay outside for a while, we will let you know as soon as we can once she is alright."

"But - she was supposed to get better today - to be awake." Liara chimed in quickly, wanting to assert any possible authority due to the disbelief of Shepard being in pain once again. 

The same nurse talked to her even though a new pair of hospital staff entered to push them out - "I know ma'am, we're doing everything we can, but please --"

The door closed in behind them, fear settling in where hope was only a few moments ago.


End file.
